My Special Somepony
by Aykay
Summary: "We looked into each other's eyes and embraced, our wings closing around each other, intertwined in a mix of love, passion and emotion. I had found my Special Somepony – I knew Fluttershy was the one since I first laid my eyes on her. Fluttershy was my destiny. And I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her."
1. The Beginning

**My Special Somepony**

~The Beginning~

**The first chapter of my short story series, "My Special Somepony". The story revolves mostly around Fluttershy and one of my OC's. Feel free to leave a review. Hope you enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

Hello. My name's Aykay and this is how I found my special somepony…

I'm an average-sized Pegasus pony, with a light green coat and a dark green mane. I'm not the best flyer in Equestria, but I sure do have speed. I'm patient, kind, and enjoy playing with and caring for animals.

I moved to Ponyville about a year ago from the city of Canterlot. After settling into my new home, I met many new and exciting ponies, many of whom became my friends – the first being Pinkie Pie. A huge stallion called Big Macintosh was probably one of my closest friends, as I knew him even before I moved to Ponyville. One day he approached me and asked if I could help him and his sister Applejack buck some trees on his farm called Sweet Apple Acres. Big Mac told me that it was currently known as "Applebuck Season", which explains why there were so many apples on the trees. After a long, hard day of work at Sweet Apple Acres, we had finally finished. As I was leaving, Applejack extended an invitation to me… "You doing anything tomorrow evening, Sugarcube?" asked Applejack. "No, nothing at all. I was going to visit Derpy, but she's away in Cloudsdale at the moment. Why do you ask?" I replied. "It's my birthday tomorrow and I'm hosting a small party here at the barn. Would ya' like to come?" asked Applejack excitedly. I told her I would be able to attend. Shortly after, I left for home and had a good night's rest.

I woke up to a bright and sunny morning. As the evening drew nearer, I started getting ready for the party. When it was time to go, I left my cottage and started down the long road towards Sweet Apple Acres. I started trotting at a slow pace, admiring the birds and animals around me. It was a cool evening, and many ponies were heading back to their homes for the night. The lakes, trees, mountains and little paths provided a sight of absolute beauty in the evening light. Near to the farm, I stumbled upon the sweetest and most wonderful voice I'd ever heard. That's when I heard the singing. I looked around for the owner of the wonderful voice, but it was coming from around the corner. And then I saw her…

There, standing in front of me, was the most beautiful mare I'd ever seen. She had a yellowish coat, with a soft pink mane. Her eyes were a light blue, almost turquoise colour. She also had 3 butterflies as her Cutie Mark (similar to my Cutie Mark which is 3 bees). She was a small pony, and she had a really bright smile. She also held a basket attached to her side. I was captivated by her astounding wasn't facing me so she hadn't seen me yet. Butterflies and budgies flew around her, captivated by the beautiful song. I greeted her as I got closer. "Hello," I said happily. She gasped and turned around quicker than a flash. I took a step back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I apologised sheepishly. She looked down at the ground without saying a word. She looked really nervous, or shy.

"My name's Aykay," I said after a long and awkward silence. "What's your name?" "Oh, umm… I'm… My name is…" She let out a small squeal and sank even lower to the ground. "Is that basket too heavy for you?" I asked, unaware of why she was behaving so strangely. "Oh, no... It's okay… My name is Flut-…" She buried her head in her hoofs. Suddenly, she got up and ran into the bushes on the opposite side of the path. As she disappeared into the bushes, I noticed she had dropped her basket. "Hey, you dropped your basket!" I called after her. There was no response. I decided it would be best to take the basket with me to AJ's party. Maybe somepony there would know who she was. I really hoped I would see her again though. She was just… So beautiful, so perfect…

I arrived at Applejack's party to find many other ponies already there. I knew one or two, but the rest were strangers. Applejack introduced me to them individually. "Hey, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Good to finally meet you Aykay. I've heard so much about you!" said Twilight. We talked for ages about Canterlot and certain books that we've both read or studied. Yes, I am a bit of an egg-head. Then a very elegant-looking ponyapproached me and introduced herself. "Hello Aykay, my name is Rarity. I make the costumes, clothes and outfits here in Ponyville," explained Rarity. I met Pinkie there, as well as Big Macintosh. I also got to meet a new pony named Rainbow Dash. I've seen her flying around Ponyville but never formally got to meet her. "Are you a spyyyyy?" asked Rainbow anxiously. After I finally managed to convince Rainbow that I wasn't a spy, there was a knock at the door.

"Fluttershy! Where have you been? About time you showed up," said Applejack. My jaw just about dropped to the ground. It was the same beautiful mare that I'd seen on the path. She took one look at me and then gazed down at the ground for most of the night. After the party, I looked for Fluttershy to give her basket back, but she had already left. I woke up the next day and flew to the Golden Oaks Library – Twilight's house. I was going to find Fluttershy to give her basket back and maybe properly introduce myself. Twilight told me that Fluttershy would probably be at her cottage near the Everfree Forest. I finally found it after flying around for over an hour. I knocked on the door, but she wasn't home. Only a bunny and a few other animals peered at me through the window. I then decided to fly up to Rainbow Dash's house. She might know where Fluttershy is…

"She's gone to Cloudsdale for a week or so. She said she needed a holiday away from Ponyville for a while. She's been acting really strange since you showed up in Ponyville," said Rainbow. "Thanks for the info, Dashie. Wanna have a race? From here to Sweet Apple Acres?" I asked innocently. Rainbow Dash giggled. "You race… Against me? I can beat you in my sleep," replied Rainbow Dash. And that's exactly what she did…

About a week later, I was out shopping at the Ponyville market looking for a nice treat to buy for my pet squirrel, Nut. After buying a packet of acorns for my squirrel, I felt a hoof tap me on my shoulder. I turned and gasped. It was Fluttershy. I couldn't believe it. She looked as beautiful as ever, with her bright eyes and modest smile. "H-hello," I stammered. "Hey Aykay. I'm Fluttershy. I'm really sorry for ignoring you last week. I guess I just get really shy when… new ponies arrive in Ponyville," said Fluttershy. "It's amazing to finally meet you, Fluttershy," I announced. We talked, laughed, played and sang all the way to her cottage. She was no longer shy or nervous, and I discovered she had a beautiful personality. I guess everything about her really is perfect. Perfect and beautiful… She told me she had a pet bunny named Angel. She also told me that she loves animals with all her heart. I told her about Nut, and pointed out that I love animals too. We're just so alike…

We arrived at her door. "Well, this is my cottage," said Fluttershy. "I know. Twilight told me where it was and I came here looking for you," I admitted. Fluttershy blushed. She looked down at the ground like when I first met her. "Would you like to… You know… Hang out sometime? I mean, only if you want to…" said Fluttershy softly. I smiled at her. "I was just going to ask the same thing," I admitted. Fluttershy blushed some more, and to be honest, so did I. We said goodbye and suddenly I found myself back in my own cottage. It really was a perfect day…

6 days, 7 days, 8 days passed by as quick as Rainbow Dash doing a Sonic Rainboom, and every day that passed, I spent with Fluttershy. We visited Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and a few others. Everyone thought we were a couple, because we stayed so close to each other all the time. Fluttershy didn't deny anything. We also flew up to Cloudsdale, and even ventured into the Everfree Forest to retrieve one of Fluttershy's lost chickens. On the evening of the 9th day, we stopped at the entrance to Fluttershy's cottage for what felt like the hundredth time. "I really had a good time with you today, Aykay,"said Fluttershy unexpectedly. "You're amazing to be with, Fluttershy. I enjoyed every minute of it," I replied. She gazed at the ground, like how she always does when she's shy. I came to the realisation that this was the pony I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I realised that I was in love with Fluttershy. She hesitated. "I really, really… Like you, Aykay." She was blushing again. _This is it. Now is the perfect time – _I thought to myself. Fluttershy was now looking at me. I stepped forward, leaned down, and whispered into her ear, "Will you be my Special Somepony?" Fluttershy smiled. "Only if you'll be mine," replied Flutttershy in a whisper.

We gazed into each other's eyes. At that moment, time stopped, and all that mattered to me in the world was her. I wanted to be with her forever. She was my destiny… And then we kissed. I felt my eyes closing as our lips touched, her warm, soft lips gently pressing against mine. I was frozen in the moment, where it was just us, having our first kiss together. We giggled, played and cuddled late into the night at her cottage. We played fun games with her animals and I only left her cottage in the early hours of the morning. That night was known as the best night of our lives. The following morning I trotted up to the Ponyville pet shop, and adopted the cutest puppy I'd ever seen. I put a collar on the pup and named him "Ayshy", a combination of "Aykay" and "Fluttershy". I put Ayshy into the basket that Fluttershy dropped when we first met - which felt like ages ago. I carried the basket carefully around my neck until I reached Fluttershy's cottage. I put the basket down beside the door and knocked on the door with my hoof. I heard a faint "coming!" from deep inside the cottage. And suddenly, once again, the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria opened the door and was standing in front of me. I thought to myself how lucky I was to have such an amazing pony in my life. My Special Somepony… Fluttershy's eyes moved from me, to Ayshy in the basket, and then back to me. Then she burst into tears of happiness, and smiled her amazing smile. Ayshy leaped out of the basket and cuddled close to Fluttershy happily. Ayshy liked her already, just like I did when I first met her. Then he ran into the cottage to explore and meet the other animals, I presume. Fluttershy and I were left alone.

We looked into each other's eyes, and embraced, our wings closing around each other, intertwined in a mix of love, passion and emotion.

"I love you, Fluttershy," I whispered to her. "I love you too, Aykay. Forever and always," Fluttershy whispered back. We walked into her cottage, still holding each other. We were in love. I was finally in love.

I had found my Special Somepony – I knew Fluttershy was the one since I first laid my eyes on her. We were both unconditionally and irrevocably in love with each other.

And so the Bee fell in love with the Butterfly…


	2. A Heart's Despair

**My Special Somepony**

~A Heart's Despair~

**The second chapter in my short story series, "My Special Somepony". I recommend reading the first chapter before continuing. Please feel free to leave a review.  
**

* * *

I watched silently from behind the trees as Fluttershy moved graciously through the meadow, singing to the birds and picking berries from the Mulberry trees. It had been a bright and sunny day, with many ponies playing in the parks and swimming in the lakes. I crouched low in the grass, hoping Fluttershy wouldn't see me, and began crawling slowly towards her. She spotted me and let out a cute giggle. I laughed and stood up from my crouched position, and began galloping towards her. I was about 15 feet away when I tripped and fell into the soft grass. I looked like such a goofball. Fluttershy laughed and trotted up to me. She held out a hoof to help me up, but I brought her down to the ground playfully. We giggled and played, and rolled around on the grass tickling each other. Then we stopped and gazed up at the clouds, my wings still wrapped around Fluttershy. She looked up at me, and I leaned down to kiss her. My pulse quickened as I leaned in closer and closer, my heart beating like a drum. And then… "WOOF!" Fluttershy screamed in terror and I burst out laughing. Our puppy, Ayshy, had pounced on us wanting to play a game of fetch. Fluttershy laughed and gave Ayshy a hug. We played games with him in the meadow until early evening, when the sun began to slip to sleep. We walked, hoof in hoof, towards Fluttershy's cottage with Ayshy leading the way home.

As we got to the front door, I gave Ayshy a hug, and he playfully barked back in approval. He then ran inside the house, chasing a small moth that was wandering around. Fluttershy and I were left alone. We looked into each other's eyes and embraced, our wings folding around each other once more. Once again, my pulse quickened as I leaned in for the kiss... And then our lips touched, our eyes closed, and we were lost in a magical and wonderful world. Reality felt like a dream. My stomach turned to butterflies and I felt really light-headed - the way I always do when I kiss her.

Eventually we broke away from each other and untangled ourselves. Then Fluttershy asked, "Would you like to go with me to a party in Manehatten next week? Everypony who's found their special somepony are invited to attend. And quite frankly, I love you with all my heart, Aykay." I blushed. Then I looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I love you too Fluttershy, more than anything. And I would love to go to the party with you." She gazed down shyly and smiled. "See you tomorrow Fluttershy," I said. "Don't be too long," replied Fluttershy. She giggled and closed the door. I smiled and turned around. As I was leaving, I heard the pure, sweet sound of Fluttershy's song. I thought to myself once again how lucky I was to have her in my life.

I lay in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Moonlight flooded through the large window beside my bed. I thought about Fluttershy, and how perfect life was with her. I then came to the realisation that Fluttershy consumed every waking as well as sleeping moment of my life. _When I'm not sleeping, I'm thinking about her, and when I'm not awake, I'm dreaming about her._ She's the reason of my existence. I fell asleep thinking about Fluttershy; her astounding beauty, her loving personality, her bright smile and her sweet voice, her sweet song. I could hear the birds chirping high in the trees, and the crickets outside in the bushes. Everything was quiet and peaceful – until Rainbow Dash crashed through my window…

I woke with a start. It was early morning, and the sun was just beginning to rise. Rainbow was shaking me awake. As I regained consciousness, I realised my window was shattered. "What's wrong Rainbow?" I laughed. "You know, the Apple family aren't making apple cider until next month! Don't you think it's a little early to be waiting? I'm sure everypony will get a fair amount." Rainbow scowled. "Ayshy, this is serious! Come quickly!" She flew straight out the window and out into the morning light. I realised something was wrong and flew out after her. As we flew on, a feeling of utter dread swept over me. We were flying in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage. I felt a sharp pain stab through my heart as I saw Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack around the house. The front door was open, and there was no sign of Fluttershy. I landed silently on the ground beside Twilight. The grim faces of everypony made me feel even worse. Twilight said, "Fluttershy has been kidnapped. Ayshy's gone too." The blood drained from my face. "How was she kidnapped?" I asked quietly. "I was on my way to her house to help with the gardening," said Applejack. "And suddenly I heard screaming, and shouting. I knew it was Fluttershy. She was dragged into the Everfree Forest by a big hooded figure. I tried running after them, but they were too fast." I bowed my head in silence, my anger replacing my sorrow. "The house is in a mess! They must've been looking for something. Or it was just Fluttershy trying to get away," said Pinkie Pie before bursting into tears. I stood by the doorway and felt another stab of pain through my heart. I walked into the cottage, and found most of Fluttershy's possessions on the floor. "I found Angel and the other animals hiding in the shed around the back. It's just Ayshy that's missing," said Rarity. "Why would they kidnap Ayshy as well? He's just a puppy," said Rainbow Dash sadly. I stopped and turned around. "Ayshy wasn't kidnapped. He would've done everything he could to help Fluttershy," I said. "I think he followed her into the Everfree Forest. Applejack, did you see him as they were getting away?" I asked. "Well, no. I was too far away to see anything other than Fluttershy and the hooded figure," replied Applejack.

"I'm going to find her," I said after a long silence. There were many protests and objections. "It's far too dangerous," said Rarity shrilly. "It'll be impossible to find her. The Everfree Forest is huge!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. I shook my head and turned towards the forest. "Fluttershy is my destiny. If I lose her, I lose my dream, my future. I simply can't live without her," I said calmly. A tear ran down my cheek. I felt yet another sharp pain stab through my heart. The pain spread from my middle, towards my shoulders, my legs, my head and even my hoofs. It was almost unbearable. I looked at Twilight and caught her studying me closely, but I asked nothing of it. Twilight quickly changed her expression and smiled. Then she said, "I'm coming with you Aykay." She put a hoof on my shoulder and I smiled. "Me too," repeated Rainbow Dash. "Me three!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "I'm in," said Applejack determinedly. And finally, Rarity said, "Let's go save our best friend."

We split into three groups; Me and Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, and Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Twilight and I were going to begin searching at the south side of the Everfree Forest, and the other four at the north. We bade farewell and set off right away. Twilight and I made our way towards the far end of the Everfree Forest. We arrived in the dark and gloomy forest just before nightfall. It was a cold night, despite the bright and sunny day. "Aykay, what do you like most about Fluttershy?" asked Twilight unexpectedly. I thought for a moment before answering. "Everything. She's perfect to me," I replied. Twilight nodded her head and smiled. "I love that she's so soft-spoken. She's hardly ever angry, and she's got such a loving and caring heart. Her intentions are always pure. And she's the kindest pony I've ever met," said Twilight. "You're a lucky stallion to have her, and she's a lucky mare to have you. You and her make the perfect couple - the perfect match. You're both so alike." I thought about what Twilight had said and smiled to myself as we settled down for the night, sheltered by a small cave in the mountainside.

I woke up shortly before dawn. As I sat up, I caught Twilight studying me again. She quickly changed her expression into a bright smile and said, "Good morning Aykay. We best be off before the sun rises. We have to find Fluttershy as soon as possible." I nodded in agreement. Very soon we were back in the Everfree Forest, on the path and walking deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the forest. It was about early afternoon when we heard the cries for help. We had stumbled upon a clearing surrounded by thick flora. Hidden by the bushes, we peered into the clearing. There, about 20 feet away, was the scariest unicorn I'd ever seen. "That's Sumdra!" exclaimed Twilight silently. "I read about him in a book. It is said that he ascended with a vengeance from the dark depths of Tartarus about 200 years ago. Sumdra is the brother of King Sombra, and Queen Chrysalis's closest ally," whispered Twilight hurriedly. "Okay, so then what are we going to do? Do you think he has Fluttershy?" I asked. As Twilight peeked out from the bushes again, a blur of brown fur came bounding towards us from the other side of the bush. That's when I realised it was Ayshy. He was panting, and looked like he had been running for a long time. I leaned down and embraced him, overcome with happiness. Twilight beamed, and her face broke out into a huge smile. "Ayshy, where's Fluttershy?" I asked. He growled and looked through the bush towards the clearing. Sumdra was gone.

"Ayshy, we need you to lead us to Fluttershy," demanded Twilight. He turned around in a circle and gave a small bark of approval. Then he ran forward and beckoned for us to follow. Me and Twilight followed Ayshy closely. He was sniffing and using his senses to follow an invisible trail. We trekked through bushes, across small streams and over big rocks and tree roots for over an hour. Then we came to an abrupt halt. Ayshy stopped sniffing and froze in his tracks. Twilight sensed Sumdra's presence and looked at me. There was an intensity in her eyes; an intensity that can only be found in the eyes of those who truly care for their friends. "Look Aykay, there's something you should know," whispered Twilight. She studied me again. "Is that why you've been studying me lately?" I asked Twilight. She blushed. "I didn't realise you knew about that. But Aykay, I think you're the sev-..." There was a loud crash as the trees a few feet in front of us got completely ripped from the ground. Sumdra appeared through the darkness. That's when I caught my first real glimpse of him. He had a horn on his head, scarlet red eyes and a scaly black body. He also had large talons instead of hoofs. He was unlike any unicorn I had ever seen. Sumdra charged forward toward me. Twilight shouted, "Watch out!" But it was too late. Sumdra knocked me over with his great wing, and I flew a few feet in the air before landing in the thick flora. I was dazed and confused. I could barely see anything because my vision was blurred, but I heard Twilight and Sumdra having an intense magic duel. Then I heard a deep booming voice. It was laughing. "Did you really think you could defeat me and rescue Fluttershy on your own, Twilight Sparkle?" asked Sumdra with a cackling laugh. Twilight ignored the question and asked, "Why would you take Fluttershy away? Why would you? She did nothing to you." Sumdra stopped laughing. "That's exactly why I took her," said Sumdra casually. He smiled at Twilight. "As you may know, I took her because °̩ need her. I'm making the Anubis Amulet," said Sumdra. Twilight gasped. "You can't... Be... Serious? Why?" asked Twilight. Sumdra snorted. "To become even more powerful than I am now. Immortal, as a matter of fact," said Sumdra. "And I need the blood of a pure heart to complete my masterpiece." Twilight realised what that entailed. "Fluttershy," muttered Twilight to herself. Then I heard sparks of magic as Twilight tried to take Sumdra on her own. It lasted for a long time. Eventually I heard the voices of the other ponies. Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity joined the fray. I was still dazed in the thick bushes a few feet away from the battle, so no pony could see me. I saw flashes of blue, pink, purple, orange and occasionally white. I had a vague idea of what was going on. It seemed to me that the other ponies were losing the fight. I knew I needed to help, but I just didn't have the strength to get up. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Sumdra laughed and the other ponies lay down on the ground. They had lost the fight. That's when I saw the blur of a pale yellow coat and a soft pink mane. I lost all control after that...

My vision instantly returned as I realised it was Fluttershy bound in the ropes behind Sumdra. I flung myself out of the flora and rocketed towards Fluttershy, my wings flapping furiously. I reached Fluttershy before anyone even realised what happened. I ripped open the bounds that held Fluttershy down. Then I embraced her, holding her tightly to my chest. I had tears in my eyes, but at least Fluttershy was okay. She had no bruises or cuts. "Aykay," said Fluttershy quietly. My arms and wings wrapped tightly around her. Fluttershy was crying and she looked terrified. Sumdra turned from the other ponies to face us. Then he laughed and said, "What's this? It looks to me like these little ponies are in love!" I glared at Sumdra and said, "Leave her alone, Sumdra. What did she or any of the other ponies ever do to you?" He ignored my question and returned my glare with an intense stare. "I suggest you step away from Fluttershy, so that I can complete the process," said Sumdra calmly. "You mean kill her?" I questioned. I stayed where I was - holding Fluttershy protectively. "Okay then, I'll just have to kill you all," exclaimed Sumdra. Fluttershy trembled in my arms. White bolts of electricity cackled from Sumdra's horns. He was ready to strike. Sumdra turned to face the other ponies. I suspected what was about to happen - he was going to kill them first. I let go of Fluttershy and turned to Sumdra. "Take me, Sumdra. Leave them," I said boldly. He turned to me and said, "Ah, the purest hearts of them all come from those who are willing to sacrifice. Your contribution will be greatly appreciated." Sumdra laughed at me. "Ignorant fool," said Sumdra, before unleashing his wrath upon me. The pain was excruciating, almost unbearable. Fluttershy shouted, "No Aykay!" I dropped to the ground in absolute pain. My heart was beating very softly, and I could feel consciousness slipping away. Fluttershy, along with the other ponies, gasped simultaneously. After moments of silence, I felt a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly, a golden light surrounded my body. I saw that the other ponies emanated the golden colour too. The gold glow slowly turned to a beam of light that shone from my eyes towards Sumdra. 7 golden beams of light shone towards Sumdra, each from a different pony. "The Seven Elements of Harmony," gasped Twilight in wonder from a few feet away. I didn't know what she was talking about. The light soon became blinding, and made a terrible rumbling noise. I closed my eyes and heard a loud explosion. When I opened them again, Sumdra had vanished. He had finally been defeated. After everypony had recovered from the shock, there was absolute silence. Finally, Fluttershy whispered, "Aykay, you're... The Seventh Element...?" I blacked out and lost consciousness...

When I had finally awoken from my deep slumber, I tried moving my legs but they wouldn't budge. My vision was blurred and my hearing was faint. I couldn't remember where I was or what had happened. I looked around the small room and there she was - Fluttershy was sitting on a chair beside my bed. There were flowers and get-well-soon cards on my bedside table. "Aykay, you're awake!" exclaimed Fluttershy. Ayshy barked from the foot of my bed. Then he pounced on me and started licking my face happily. I laughed and beamed at Fluttershy. I was ecstatic to see her and Ayshy after so long. And I was really glad that they were safe, sitting here with me. "What happened, Fluttershy?" I asked her weakly. "You've been out for just less than a week. I was so worried about you. After we defeated Sumdra, you blacked out. And now you're here in the hospital," replied Fluttershy softly. I slowly began to remember. Fluttershy leaned down and embraced me. I played with Ayshy and held Fluttershy until the other ponies filed into my ward. They were smiling and laughing, and many had tears of happiness in their eyes. We laughed, sang and played board games until late into the night. "So you're the Seventh Element, huh? Welcome to the team," said Rainbow Dash cheekily. We all laughed. I still couldn't believe I was the Seventh Element – the Element of Sacrifice. No pony even had any inclination that there ever would be a Seventh Element – except Twilight. She knew from the beginning that there would be Seven Elements of Harmony. She just didn't know who would possess the traits of the Seventh Element – until she met me. After some time, everypony left and I was left alone to recover. Before Fluttershy left, she gave me a soft, passionate kiss. I told her I loved her before abruptly falling asleep.

Fluttershy twirled as we slow danced, hoof-in-hoof, on the pier. It was the night of the "Special Somepony Pony Party", and we'd broken away from the party and walked out to the lake. Other couples were also slow dancing on the pier adjacent to ours. The soft, romantic music from the party travelled to our pier. I gazed into Fluttershy's eyes and she gazed back into mine. We held each other tightly and looked down at the lake. It was a cool, clear evening, with no clouds and many stars twinkling brightly in the sky. Fluttershy's mane smelled of sweet perfume, like that of a daisy flower. I whispered softly into her ear, "I never want to lose you again. You mean everything to me, Fluttershy." She gazed down at the ground shyly. "I love you," replied Fluttershy in a whisper. Fluttershy took a step closer to me. My pulse quickened, and my heart beat as loud as a drum. Our lips touched, our eyes closed and we were once again lost in our own world.


End file.
